bloodbornefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:VicVague/Gilgamesh Fanfiction/Alternate Ending/Knockoff
I did this for a World History project a while ago and I rememebered that I actually put some BB references within... so enjoy I guess. The font is also really weird and I have no idea how to fix. Srry ;-; Chapter 1 In his own home, Gilgamesh was a withered, aged man. Death was near, he knew it. He lied in his bed that he had slept so many times after difficult battles. As he grasped his lover’s hand, he spoke with his wrinkled and chapped lips to his family and friends. He was wearing a fine silk and wool robe from a beautiful sheep as his outfit that he would die in. He gave them insights and wisdom. There was a crowd of people outside his large home who had come with offerings. Gilgamesh spoke to his family and friends who had loved him so much and we're going to miss him so. “The Underworld God, The Scorpion, My only regret is not slaying him when I had the vigor.” His family wept for him and cried. Gilgamesh spoke again, “My eyes grow heavy, don’t worry for me, I will be reunited with my dear Enkidu soon.” Gilgamesh’s family surrounded him with bread and wheat, juicy lamb meat, grapes, olives, fine cheese, and red wines and spirits. Gilgamesh wanted these offering to go to Utnapishtim despite the upcoming battle. He wanted the God to have all of his strength for the fight. Gilgamesh’s eyes closed a little bit with each minute that passed, he was ready to leave this world. He would see his family and friends when they passed as well. Gilgamesh's blue eyes faded, he did not see a light, he saw dark. His wife's grip tightened as his loosened, then he had gone from next to his family to impossibly far away from them. When Gilgamesh realized where he was, he was impossibly far from his family and friends. Around him, there were figures dancing in the distance, invisible rivers, a snake squirming at his feet with a dying flower in its teeth. Gilgamesh was not a withered old man anymore, he was young like in his prime years. Tall, muscular, and matured body was his, he had escaped the wrinkled bone scraping vessel he was reduced to on earth. The underworld was dim, but not very dark. While wondering, he took notice of a graveyard on bones, armor, and weapons, as if a great battle had taken place there. Then he noticed a large, hairy, long limbed, demented looking being with a head of a wolf like creature. It was ripping the flesh of a newly slain man with its powerful jaws. It tore an impossibly large chunk of the meat and swallowed it effortlessly. Gilgamesh reached down and picked up a slightly dull, but functional axe. That’s when the beast took notice, and with a roar, it leaped away from its meal and it stood, on all fours before Gilgamesh. The beast opened its mouth and rushed Gilgamesh, but the monster was not fast enough, as Gilgamesh swung the axe right into its jaw and out the other side. The monster hit the ground with a boom and its glowing white eyes rolled back into its head. Gilgamesh ate the beast for he knew he would need a full stomach. Gilgamesh wandered for what seemed like miles and miles. The beings here seemed to be categorized, the oldest were skeletons, and the newest were young and in their prime. But after days of aimless wandering, he found himself a few meters away from the back of somebody familiar. He trailed this individual for some time before confronting him. The sight of this man was unbelieveable, Gilgamesh knew the two of them were alike but to travel the same way as one another was unbelieveable. The sight of Enkidu was the most beautiful and refreshing thing Gilgamesh ever experienced. Gilgamesh embraced Enkidu and Enkidu embraced Gilgamesh, they were so happy and they hugged so hard each one thought the other would break his back. As Enkidu spoke, Gilgamesh heard music. “It is very good to see you brother, if i never saw you again, I would destroy a God in my anger.” Gilgamesh smiled a malicious smile. “I see no reason not to anyway.” Enkidu replied “What do you mean?” Gilgamesh replied, “The god of Arachnids, the Light of the Underworld, Utnapishtim deceived me on Earth. Revenge is in order.” Enkidu was in agreeance, as he would not leave his brothers side. ''' '''Chapter 2 Enkidu would never leave his brother’s side. Gilgamesh and Enkidu plotted on how to kill Utnapishtim. Enkidu claimed that he witnessed the region of Utnapishtim’s residence. Gilgamesh and Enkidu went on their way. On the way, they caught up on each other. “We must have oodles to share!” Enkidu expressed. “I think to myself, who could stand against such creatures, the Scorpion is not kind to lesser beings. This place is of madness, the weak are subject to eternal torture.” Enkidu told the tale of him battling countless monsters, beasts eager to maul him to death. Gilgamesh and Enkidu traveled miles and miles until they stood like fleas before an impossibly massive wall-like fortress. It flanked mountains and peaks, and it had banners and flags. What seemed to be the only entrance to what was beyond was heavily guarded by deformed beings. Undead knights, giants, and deformed monsters stood guard against any assault. Gargoyles lined the wall, depicting terrible beasts. Beyond was their target, Utnapishtim in his stronghold, but first, they had to get past the bulwark that was Utnapishtim's fortress-wall. They had to find a way to get weapons and armor. The two comrades retreated from the immoveable object and went to a gothic city. The alleys were dark and shadows crept. They were searching for a specific, notorious merchant. He sold armor and weapons in spades. He was found after a while. The sly merchant offered them weapons in return for loot from their victim, they agreed. Now with weapons, armors, and technologies at their disposal, Gilgamesh and Enkidu returned to the checkpoint and once again stood before the million mile high wall. Long legged beings strided in the distance.Massive spiders made webs across caverns near the wall. Drawing near was a platoon of large, lanky creatures covered from head to toe in steel. Their axes were almost as long as six humans, stacked on top of one another. They stomped towards Gilgamesh and Enkidu’s position and looked tenced and ready for anything, including a battle. Chapter 3 Gilgamesh quickly made a plan, but he couldn’t think of one fast enough. The brothers prepared for battle as the battalion drew closer. These beasts were not normal, they stood at 12 feet, they wielded massive axes, and were likely former mercianries according to Enkidu. Now they were in search of a greater trophy, one that Utnapishtim offered. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were as ready as ever. They clutched axes and swords. As one enemy came around the corner, Gilgamesh impaled the beast in the throat, it hit the ground with a boom and shook the underworld, like a boulder smashing into earth. The others took notice and rushed Gilgamesh with savage speed. Gilgamesh and Enkidu attacked the armored warriors with a fury. They sliced heads and arms off. The behemoths swung and slammed their axes with all their might, but their lack of finesse and accuracy was their demise. One by one they fell. Enkidu leaped atop one’s shoulders and sent his sword into its forehead and through its skull. Blood covered all of the fighters and the p[air fished off the rest with ease. The executioners had failed to stop the spies. Gilgamesh and Enkidu stealthily made their way to a new position to scout the entrance to the impossibly massive wall. Enkidu spotted trolls and armored skeletons. Enkidu wasted no time and threw a firebomb and scorched the trolls. The skeletons closed the distance quickly. Enkidu told Gilgamesh that he would handle it. Enkidu took his mace and cracked open skull after skull. He snatched one by its leg bones and broke its spine over his knee. He tossed it aside and dislocated another’s jaw before breaking off its head. One came from behind but Enkidu was agile. He whipped around and snapped its neck so it was 180 degrees from him. After cracking ribs and more skulls, the first gate was clear. When Gilgamesh stood up, a boom was heard and felt behind Gilgamesh! The brothers turned and looked into the eyes of Humbaba the giant. The creature wasted no time and engaged the two in a furious battle. Humbaba smashed the ground and roared with the anger of the underworld. Gilgamesh leaped up to the beast's chest and sliced into its body. The monster was so enraged that it grabbed Gilgamesh and prepared to rip him at the waist. Enkidu threw a knife that landed into Humbaba's knee. The monster yelled in pain, and Enkidu sliced open the monster's stomach! Entrails poured out and the head of the giant was removed in an instant, nigh effortlessly. Chapter 4a Bijan Duman and the Den of Dogs. After the battle, Enkidu and Gilgamesh rushed into the wall like fortress. They found themselves within many long hallways with banners hanging down. The stones inside were beige and the banners blood red. The halls were patrolled by 9 foot tall being covered in shredded clothes. They carried crude swords and shields. Enkidu swiftly popped out behind one and snapped its neck quickly. The two made their ways down another hallway where Gilgamesh stealthily slit another’s throat. They made their way down yet another, where an identical guard grabbed both of the heros and bashed their heads together and what they saw next was nothing but black. When Enkidu came to he saw a man leaning down and staring at him. The man had a strong face. Muscular and manly. He wore official looking clothing. The man introduced himself as Bijan Duman. A striped hyena lay two meters away and was growling a low growl. Bijan signaled for the dog to be silent and it obeyed. Gilgamesh came to and then that's when Enkidu noticed their bindings. Both now awake Bijan once again introduce himself. ‘I am Bijan Duman. I am Utnapishtim's prison warden, but I also double as the citadels chief of operation, as I like to call it.” “The Scorpion God granted me the power of lightning, which is what we will be regarding today. In that, if you do not tell me who you two fools are I will focus this power through your bodies and you will feel the most intense pain of your lives. If you do not want to feel this pain, which is completely understandable, you will answer my question. Smart remarks and gabbing will result in Ulri here tearing your throat open! Think before you speak gentlemen.” When the room went quiet, Enkidu told their identities as Gilgamesh and Enkidu, including their origins. Bijan clapped with a smile upon his face. “Enkidu, well done! Gilgamesh here wasn’t much help and for that he must not speak and all in the room shall not give attention towards his existence.” Gilgamesh shrugged. “As you can see, I am a happy man. I have all I ever wanted. If you want a good time you should cooperate more. Now, if you don’t, you should know that water allows lightning to flow freely, and guess what your bodies are made of… water... TALK!” Enkidu was silent. If Gilgamesh was silent, so was Enkidu. Bijan was enraged by this and electrocuted the two. He stopped and did it once again. Enkidu broke free with his strength and drew his secret knife and went to kill Bijan, but the hyena leaped on Enkidu and they hit the ground. Enkidu spilled the blood from its neck and got up, Bijan ran around a corner and Enkidu pursued. Bijan came around the corner with a sabre which Enkidu broke with his knife with ease. Enkidu shoved his knife in Bijan's forehead, pulled it out stuck it under his chin through his head, pulled it out again, shoved it into Bijan’s temple, then took grip of the handle and snapped the wardens neck. After Bijan hit the ground, Enkidu returned to Gilgamesh and the two escaped together. Once they found their way out of the citadel, the two stood before Utnapishtim's place of residence. Gilgamesh could taste the Scorpions death already. The brothers made their way down a steep path down to yet another heavily guarded checkpoint. This gate had skeletons that were completely wrapped in shredded cloth that hung off of them their bones could barely be seen and they wielded thick, crude short swords. Flanking these barons was a slick customer. He wore a black cloak. He had armor made of bones on hims arms, legs, chest, and face. He had a hat that had a brim that was a foot long in all directions. The crown of the hat went up and ended in a point, like that of a witch or sorceror. He wielded a long fancy looking sabre with a dagger on the end of the handle, resulting in a extremely dangerous weapon. He was thin and tall, with three terrifyingly ferocious hounds with orange eye balls and drool constantly leaking out of their mouths. There teeth were so wicked and deformed that it made it nigh impossible to close their mouths without causing damage. These hell hounds would unquestionable do the bidding of the eternal watcher who owned them. The watcher was muttering to himself. “Ayatollah Din Iblis Sharun.” This figure did a full body twitch and seemed alarmed, he faced the area of Enkidu and Gilgamesh hiding. “Enzo, adhhab. The hound ran and so did the watcher, along came the other two dogs and the watcher found the two brothers in an instant. The undead watchers sabre was met with Gilgamesh’s axe and Enkidu handled the three dogs. Gilgamesh attacked with his axe but the watcher deflected and countered the attacks with incredible ease and finesse. Gilgamesh new his opponent was unlike anything he has ever faced. The watcher grabbed the head of his axe and took one of his two skinny legs and slammed it into Gilgamesh’s face, causing the hero to hit the ground. The watcher stood like a statue. Gilgamesh got up and took his axe in his hands. Then the Watcher launched into action with erratic speed and a fury unmatched by any of Gilgamesh’s foes before. It sliced the handle of the axe in half with his sabre and lunged at Gilgamesh with the dagger at the other end. The blade went through Gilgamesh’s left hand as he put it up the keep the blade from penetrating his throat, which is what it was aimed at. Gilgamesh yelled in pain and pulled it out and slugged the watchers face. Gilgamesh pulled out a spear that was strapped to his back. He swiped at the watcher, but it simply dodged them with little effort. Gilgamesh kicked the watcher in the chest quickly and attacked the head of the adversary. The watcher blocked the attack and swiped at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh moved out of the way and threw his foot at the foes shin, which put it on one foot with the other leg kneeling, the watcher was baffled and knocked off balance. Gilgamesh wasted no time and drove the spear head through the watchers chest. The spectre vanished as its body turned completely to ash and hit the ground in a mount of black and gray. Enkidu walked over to Gilgamesh covered in scratch marks. ''' '''Chapter 4b Abeer Kymam’s secret weapon. The cloth covered warriors were still waiting at the gate. Enkidu decided to handle it himself once again. Bursting into action, Enkidu crushed one’s head with his knee! One raised its weapons and Enkidu broke its skeletal arm at the elbow, grabbed it right leg broke it at the knee, and smashed its ribs with his closed fist. Six undead attacked Enkidu at once, but Enkidu grabbed one’s head broke it against another’s skull, killing both. Then sliced off another’s head, the took his sword handle and broke one’s skull with it. Enkidu called for Gilgamesh and his brother leaped into action and landed down on the remaining instantly crushing them. The enemies had been cleared out. When Gilgamesh and Enkidu proceeded through the gate, they heard a low pitch horn sound in the distance, coming within the gates. They then heard a distinct marching sound, like a massive army. They entered the mirror city of Uruk. then, before them stood a massive army. Tall poles with banners and flags stood with the army. Executioners, undead knights, monsters, hunters, warlocks, skeletons, trolls and all kinds of terrifying foes where the army that stood before Gilgamesh and Enkidu. Upon looking closer, this army was made of stone. They were not statues though. They were marching toward the two heros. Suddenly they halted, and a figure not made of stone came forward. This was a mature, middle aged woman who most definitely wasn’t easy on the eyes. She had a very visible scar from one of her eyes that was all white while the other was normal. This scar went up the right side of her head. She held a metal four foot long rod. She looked at the two heros and laughed. “I don’t know who either of you two are, but I am Abeer Kymam. You have created a disturbance here. This is my army of stone. This will be your end to two fools. You should never have come here.” She raised her stick and slapped the ground with it. The army continued their march toward the two heros, but with increased speed. The two heroes were actually afraid. Their weapons would break upon striking one of these foes. Enkidu noticed something that could turn the tide of the fight. A insect looking beast in the center that had tubes with thick black liquids connecting to each of the warriors of stone. Enkidu leaped onto one of the building of the city and ran upon the rooftops and leaped toward the creature. He slammed his sword into its head, and black goo spilled all over the area. The statues hit their knees and turned back into flesh and bones. Still this army was huge. Enkidu in the center and Gilgamesh in the front sliced off head after head and took the time that these warriors were incapacitated. Enkidu noticed the tubes were still attached to the army, so enkidu threw a firebomb where all tubes came together, setting all ablaze. The army had been turned into a crisp and crumbled. Abeer Kymam was on the other side of the army and was so broken by the defeat that she was on her knees. This defeat had led to her fragile mentality had led to her insanity. She was muttering to herself as Enkidu and Gilgamesh walked past her. Enkidu stopped and snapped her neck back. She made a wheezing sound and hit the ground, with her head turned 180 degrees back. Chapter 4c The Scorpion. Gilgamesh and Enkidu were not yet going to celebrate, the had a Scorpion to kill, the went through the city killing the foes that came their way. After a while of walking and occasionally cutting down foes. Enkidu and Gilgamesh heard a horn at the top of a tower. This tower definitely belonged to Utnapishtim. The sky of the underworld went darker and the sky was angry. A sea of scorpions ran toward Gilgamesh and Enkidu and ran past them, fleeing some kind of danger. The horn sounded again. Crows flew all around and some landed on top of surrounding building in the large courtyard that the two stood in. The crows were expecting a death, something to feast on. When the third horn sounded Gilgamesh and Enkidu saw a figure at the top of the tower. It leaped down off the tower. Utnapishtim the Scorpion, God of the Underworld hit the ground with a boom. He took the appearance of a younger man. With a clean face and black short hair. He wore nothing and exposed his young strong man chest. He used his power to always stay young looking, as he hated age, because who doesn’t? His jaw was muscular and squared, thick eyebrows. Clearly a showoff. When his man body got to the waist he became scorpion, a massive arachnid body with two pincers that flanked his body. Long legs and of course a long tail with a wicked point on the end. He introduced himself as the God of Death, the Lord of the Underworld, the Unmatched Champion of the Dead World, The God of the Arachnids. He scolded the two heroes for killing Bijan and Abeer. He then praised the two as unmatched warriors and was more than pleased to fight them. “Best of luck to you. We have never fell in combat.” said Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh threw his spear at the head of utnapishtim which was caught by a pincer and broken in half. Enkidu put up his shield at the tail swung around and smashed into the shield. Gilgamesh leaped up and grabbed Utnapishtim and wrapped his arms around the Gods chest, taking out his knife and preparing to kill the scorpion. Utnapishtim grabbed Gilgamesh by the the throat and then took hold of him with his right pincer. The claw squeezed Gilgamesh and threw him to the ground. Utnapishtim would not kill them yet, he was going to give them a chance. Enkidu attacked with a long sword which was caught by Utnapishtim and broken. Gilgamesh got up and attacked the legs of the arachnid with his last axe. Slicing off a leg. 'Utnapishtim yelled in pain and whipped his tail around which landed in Gilgamesh’s chest, piercing his stomach! Enkidu saw this and screamed in horror “NO BROTHER!” he screamed. Utnapishtim lifted the barely alive body of Gilgamesh, put it in his pincers and torn him in half at the waist. Gilgamesh’s insides lay all around and blood covered the Scorpion and Enkidu. The legend of Gilgamesh lived on Earth and the Underworld, but came to an end. Enkidu was nigh emotionally broken by this. Utnapishtim laughed maniacally and Enkidu leaped up and slamed his mace into Utnapishtim’s body. The scorpion yelled in pain and attacked with his stinger, hoping to kill Enkidu as well. Enkidu dodged the stinger barely and sliced it off. Utnapishtim was in pain from such a blow. Enkidu leaped up to the scorpions level and smashed the last firebomb into Utnapishtim's head severely scorching the God. Utnapishtim hit the ground and Enkidu took the scorpions severed tail and sunk it straight into the God's face! Utnapishtim fell to the ground completely and the sky cleared a little. Crows ate at the corpses and Enkidu mourned the death of Gilgamesh and climbed the tower to the top. Once on top, he found a relic of Utnapishtim. Upon inspection, Enkidu realized the relic would turn Enkidu to a God. He took the artifact and became the new God of the Underworld. Enkidu ruled benevolently over the Underworld and sent the riches of Utnapishtim’s personal chambers to the merchant who had made this possible. The merchant became the richest merchant to ever live on Earth or the Underworld. Enkidu though could never replace Gilgamesh. His brothers death was not in vain and a tremendous memorial was built for Enkidu’s brother. Enkidu fulfilled Gilgamesh’s desire and Gilgamesh’s soul had nowhere left to go, so Enkidu the Underworld God created a world for Gilgamesh where everything would be the way he wanted it. Gilgamesh’s soul would forever be happy. If Gilgamesh was happy, so was Enkidu.' The End Depictions of cambat always feels like a game of chess to me. It just seems to lack any flow whatsoever and that is mildly frustrating. This story to me felt like fight after fight, but I still think it has some mild substance ehre and there, just a little. If you dont understand the ending then educate yourself. Category:Blog posts